When a fiend dies
by izfan26
Summary: Grudge dies, leaving Vendetta to be adopted by the tallest after Zim descovers her, believing she is an irken in the final stages of Humanization. character death, RaPr, CharVetta
1. Chapter 1: all alone

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAKING FIENDS, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, NOW R&R!**_

_**A/n: if I say Emily, I mean Vendetta, and if I say Vendetta, I mean Emily, so keep in mind that they are the same person. I believe that Vendetta's name was once Emily, just because she seems like an Emily. Just so you know that they're the same person.**_

"Hamster! Return to my side!" Vendetta screamed at the creature running from her. Grudge was abandoning her. He was tired of the way she treated him. He was tired of her in general. He stopped dead in the middle of the road, turned around, and screamed at his ex-mistress, "MY NAME ISN'T HAMSTER! IT'S **GRUDGE!**" But, what Grudge didn't see was a large school bus driving straight at him. "Hamster!" Vendetta cried, desperate for him to get out of the road. "That's just it! You never call me by my NAME, Vendetta! I once thought I loved you, but, now I know you never felt the same way!" Vendetta screamed at him, "GRUDGE! GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" angry that he didn't want to save his life. But, Grudge just thought she wanted him to come back to her, the stupid, lazy, bossy creature. So, he stubbornly set his foot down in the spot he was standing in "NO! I'M DONE HELPING YOU! FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE ON YOUR **OWN!**" and, then, the car hit him. Blood slashed everywhere. The hamster carcass was practically torn open, everyone even NEAR the road was blood splashed. Vendetta was panic-stricken. She tried to run out into the road to the dead body, but, Charlotte grabbed her arm. "No! I'm not losing you too! Grudge is fine!" "No he's not!" Vendetta argued back "I can feel it!" Vendetta forced her arm away from the girl, and raced toward him. "Grudge! Please! Don't die! Not yet! You're all I have left! I'm sorry! I love you! Please! Please! Grudge! No!" the hamster sleepily opened his eyes "I… Love… you… too…. Emily…" Vendetta was shocked that Grudge remembered her real, true name. But, then Grudges eyes closed, and he fell into an eternal sleep. Vendetta kissed his forehead, but, then, Charlotte grabbed the girls arm and led her away. A white ambulance came; two paramedics came out with a gernie and a white sheet. They put the pile of hamster that was once Grudge on the gernie, and covered him with a white sheet. Vendetta was in tears as she watched them wheel the dead body away. Charlotte stroked her head, as the girl in green wept over the loss of her hamster. "I'm sorry about Grudge." She said calmingly. "it was my own dumb fault. I should've appreciated him more, and then maybe he wouldn't have run into the streets to leave me." Emily Elizabeth Van Stormm did something she hadn't done in years. She cried. She wept, she wailed, she sobbed, etcetera. Charlotte gently patted her friends back. "It'll be ok. Do you want to go to the hospital to see him? The paramedics said they might be able to save him." Normally, Vendetta would've snapped "might? They might not!" but, she nodded, they got in Charlotte's car, and drove to see the hamster. Vendetta stared out the window, and thought, _didn't the stupid blue girl read this stupid story? He's already dead. They can't save him. I'm going to be an orphan. Mother's dead, father's dead, everyone's dead, and now, Grudge is dead. _Charlotte heard sniveling in the passenger seat, so, she offered her a sugar cookie. Even at 16, she always had them on hand. _For some reason, I think that sugar cookies can make everything better._ Instead of shoving the cookie away, Emily took the cookie, and grunted a "thank you." Finally, they made it to the run-down old hospital. They saw the ambulance pull in, and a sheet that was coated in red wheeled into a door with the word "mortuary" above it in a glowing, bright sign. Emily leaped out of the pink car, and raced toward the ambulance where a paramedic was. "Excuse me," she said, tapping the mans shoulder "the hamster, MY hamster, Grudge, he's going to be ok, right?" the man looked very grave. I'm afraid not, sweetie." He put a hand on her shoulder, but, pulled away, wrote something on a sticky note, and handed it to Emily. "The hospital grief counselor. Go talk to her." Normally, Emily would've sicked a fiend on the paramedic for talking to her like some normal grieving girl, for calling he sweetie, and for suggesting that she was grieving. But, she walked up to Charlotte. "Well how is he?" the blonde girl in a blue tank top asked. Emily buried he face in the girls' shoulder, and had herself a good cry. _ No more fiends Grudge. _She thought _I don't want to cause anyone anymore pain. Now, I know what it feels like to hurt. One by one my family left me. Mother, Father, Aunt Gloria, Uncle Roderick, the giant red cat, now you… no… no one else will experience this hurt, not because of me. I know I was supposed to make more fiends with you when I got home, but, I first have to figure out where home is, and who I'll be with now. _She and Charlotte stayed that way for a long time, before going to the grief counselor. Of course, the main priority was getting Emily to a new home. She was going to stay with Charlotte and her grandmother. "I can't believe this is happening." Emily mourned. "Don't blame me." Charlotte said, then, pointing up at a brunette thirteen year old with no social life, a French braid, and internet access. "Izfan26 is writing this." Emily looked up at me, and screamed, "**CURSE YOU, IZFAN26! CURSE YOU FOR KILLING GRUDGE! CURSE YOU FOR CHANGING MY NAME TO EMILY! CURSE YOU FOR SENDING ME TO LIVE WITH CHARLOTTE AND HER GRANDMOTHER! CURSE YOU FOR ALL OF THIS! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY MAKE IT ANY WORSE?**" I laughed evilly. "What are you going to do? Destroy me with fiends? In case you haven't noticed, I've stopped that from happening." Emily continued to cry all the way to her new house on Churchill road, with no idea how much worse I was going to make her life.


	2. Chapter 2: new parents

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAKING FIENDS, YADDA YADDA YADDA, YOU'RE NOT REALLY READING THIS, ARE YOU? ANYWAY, SINCE YOU'RE HERE, WANNA HEAR A BAD JOKE? WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BROCCOLI AND VENDETTA? CHARLOTTE WON'T TOUCH BROCCOLI!**_

_**A/N: if you want to see a picture of the dress I chose for Vendetta/Emily, search this:**_

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=green+princess+dress#/d3g9dux

"Emily, dear," Charlene came up to the girl with a grin, her suitcase, and a basket of cookies "there are a few people here to see you." Emily perked up. Who would come to see her? She was hated by practically everyone in school, her only real friend, Marion had disappeared to Canada long ago, three months ago her boyfriend, Malachi, was killed by a fiend that she had, for some reason kept around, and Marvin never talked to her. "Your parents." The old woman beamed. Emily was just confused. _My parents? But, my mother and father are both dead. She must be three bricks shy of a load. Her elevator doesn't go to the top. All that stuff. My point is, she must be-_ but, before Emily could think the word, "Crazy"Charlene brought her into the living room, where two badly disguised tall Irkens were waiting for her. One was wearing purple contacts and wig, and the other was wearing a red wig and contacts. "Hi Emily, sweetheart!" the purple one exclaimed. His voice rose and cracked in random places when he talked "hey, Em." The red one said coolly. Emily gave a flat look. "You're wearing costumes. Really really really really really REALLY bad ones." They both looked nervous. "Well, it's a skin condition, sweetheart." The red one lied. "What about the fact that you're each missing three fingers on each hand?" "Lawnmower accident when we were three. We've known each other for a long time." "Your complete lack of ears or noses?" "Part of the skin condition." "Your zipper-like teeth? Is THAT part of the skin condition?" the creatures fell silent. "Uhh…" "Now, Emily, don't be difficult." "Yeah! Don't be difficult!" The purple creature piped up, grateful that the old woman had spoken up. "Anyway, honey," the red creature said "we're going to replace your parents! Well…" he looked at the purple one "think of as two of your father." Emily wanted to scream at Charlene for shipping her off to these aliens, she wanted to bite these aliens for trying to replace her parents, and she wanted Charlotte to walk in, and stop it all. She wanted to blink her eyes, and make everything the way it was when she was five. She wanted her parents alive, and normal sized, she wanted her runty hamster, George, hell, she wanted CHARLOTTE for that matter! But, there was nothing she could do. Her adoption certificate was going to be signed "Emily", and, she had to face the fact she may never hear the name Vendetta again. Hell, she KNEW she was never going to hear it again! She cried hard. She wept, she wailed, she sobbed, tears ran down her face, and hit her shoes. The adults were all too busy with paperwork and whatnot to notice her. She felt a sweet yet hard hand grab her, and pull her back upstairs. She was tossed into Charlotte's room, and, through the blur of tears, Emily saw who her kidnapper was "sniff… Charlotte?" "I am **NOT** going to let them take you away, Vendetta! My grandma and those people can punish me all they want; I'll never let them take you!" Emily's tears were subsiding. "But, what if they DO take me?" "Then, I'll spend every moment of every 24 hours I'll have for the rest of my life trying to find a way to get you back! I love you, Vendetta! I thought it was friendship, but, it's more! Much, much more!" then, the two aliens came in, and the purple one took Emily's hand. "Come, dear." Emily would normally pull away. She would normally bite him, she would run away, and never go back. But, this wasn't normal. She'd have no one to take care of her. She had run away before (from Charlotte) but, she'd had Grudge and an entire town to back her up. This time, there'd be no Grudge. She had given the town back years ago. No one would want to help her after she had killed all their friends and family. Emily broke into a fresh round of crying for about fifteen seconds, then collapsed of dehydration into her "new father's" spindly, two fingered arms. "Thank you, Charlene. We'll fax over the adoption papers once we're home." He and Charlene took the teenager to the, um, _car_ while Red had a word with Charlotte. "Charlotte," he started "it is Charlotte, right? Anyway, what you did, it was wrong." "I know." She said, like a little girl in trouble, which she was "you know we're not trying to hurt Emily, right?" _her name is Vendetta, _Charlotte wanted to argue, but just answered, "yes, sir." "And we'll keep in touch with you, alright?" he handed an alien-looking phone to her "okay." She whimpered, as she took it. Then, he leaned into her "and if you try a stunt like that again, I'll make sure you're grounded for three years and a day, understood?" now, she was scared. "y-y-yes, sir." The luster returned to the man's eyes. "good." The man walked away, but, before he left, he poked his head back in her room and said, "you can call her once we're out of earth's orbit- I mean in an hour." The man left, and, all Charlotte could think was, _my friend… my only friend…Satan's mistress, the witch of Clamburg, the girl with the evilest of names, Vendetta, or rather, Emily, is gone forever. Oh, Vendetta, why didn't I fight for you? Why didn't I tear up those adoption papers? Why was I such a… a…a… _it had been years since anyone, even Vendetta, especially Charlotte had called Charlotte this, _stupid little blue girl? Why didn't I do anything? Why did I just let my grandma ship you off to your possible doom? Who knows what their planetary customs are? Maybe you have to chop off your thumbs, maybe you have to slit your wrists, either way, whatever the customs are, I didn't protect you from them! I could've saved you!_ But, then, as if Charlotte's own mother was there with her, (but, she couldn't be, because she was dead and her father was abusive) because she heard a woman's tender voice say, "Charlotte Jessica Cheere, stop it. You know you did all you could. You were there for her, ready to say goodbye in your own special way. You did everything you knew how, but, now she's gone. No use dwelling. But, you can still cry." Then, her grandmother poked her head in, still a bit sour at her for trying to hide Emily "Emily wanted you to have this." She threw a baby's blanket at her. The blanket was soft and baby blue. Charlotte immediately recognized the item. _The blanket I gave to Vendetta!_ There was writing on it in green fabric markers. It read, "I don't think you're stupid, Charlotte." Coming from Vendetta, that was saying, I love you! Charlotte clutched the blanket, and wailed, knowing they couldn't be together in the way they would've been if Grudge hadn't run off. She could only think, _I'm sorry, Vendetta._

_**MEANWHILE, ON THE MASSIVE, THIS WAS HAPPENING!**_

Emily woke, wearing a green dress. The room was either red or purple. She decided to walk around, but, as she got up, she noticed something; her thumbs were gone. They were in round, metal cuffs that each had a green stripe going horizontally across them. She then remembered she was going to take a walk around the ship. _Okay, my room number is 226 and I'm on the sixteenth floor. _She decided to keep going down until she couldn't go down anymore. Then, she'd go up. She found the break room (it was almost empty except for her new parents), the communications room, and not much else but smaller versions of her new parents scuttling about to serve snacks to either her parents or elites. Then, one of them scuttled up to her, and gave her a bag of doughnuts. "Here you are, my smallest." It said, as though it was about to explode from excitement to see her. "Thank you." She said, smiling sweetly before leaning down to kiss the drone's head. The drone almost exploded before running off, screaming, "**THE PRINCESS KISSED ME!**" _princess?_ Emily pondered. She wondered how the doughnuts tasted. She had never eaten an alien doughnut before. She had never eaten an alien ANYTHING before. She ate a doughnut with great gusto. She had been extremely hungry these past three months. She had just brushed it off as depression of Malachi's passing. She and Grudge had been outside the new ice cream stand in Clamburg when he had left her… Clamburg… highway… oh, Grudge! Emily ran up to her bedroom without finishing her walk. No, now wasn't the time to go exploring. She threw herself onto the red sheeted bed, clutched a violet pillow, and had herself a good, long cry. And, it wasn't one of those silent weeps. No, this was a real, loud, infant's cry. It wasn't like she didn't have access to Charlotte, but, they could never be together. She cried, and cried and cried. She cried so hard, she passed out again, and slipped into her memories.


	3. Chapter 3: not completely alone

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I DO OWN: THE BABIES**_

_**I DON'T OWN: CHARLOTTE, VENDETTA, THE TALLEST, OR ZIM.**_

Emily's face was buried deep into the pillow as she remembered her old life, and how one by one, her family left her.

"_Mother! Father! I have returned from stupid school!" a ten year old vendetta called out into her house. There was no response. "Mother? Father? Mother! Father!" she kept calling, but, no one called back. She walked all over the house, looking for the two people who gave her life, feeling worry, anger, sorrow, and, most of all, fear. She kept looking, hoping she would find them under the fridge or in a medicine cabinet. She checked the cage where they lived, and saw something terrible. Two tiny figures (one fatter than the other) underneath two Kleenexes. She picked up one of the small white tissues. Her mother was under it, cold, lifeless, quite the opposite of how it had looked in life. She put the tissue back over her mother, and picked up the one with more… shape under it. Her father. He was pale and bloody. His moustache was bitten half off, and he looked as though he had been regurgitated. Then, it hit her; the people who gave birth to her, the people who loved her, even after she had shrunken them, were dead. She remembered curling up in a corner and crying until her throat hurt. She immediately wet from shock to anger; her parents had left her with no one else but a hamster to take care of her. So, despite the fact that her throat was burning, she started screaming at her parents. "__**MOTHER! FATHER! YOU ABANDONED ME! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME, BUT YOU'RE NOT NOW, ARE YOU? I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, AND YOU JUST DIED AND LEFT ME! I'M ALONE NOW, ARE YOU BOTH HAPPY? ARE YOU BOTH LAUGHING AT ME FROM HELL BECAUSE I'M ALL ALONE NOW? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH! NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M ALONE! I NEED SOMEONE, BUT, NOW I'M STUCK WITH A GIANT MUTATED HAMPSTER TO RAISE ME!**__" just as quickly as she had gone from shock to anger, she went from anger to sorrow. It wasn't their fault. They hadn't chosen to die. She started sobbing again, and looked up "mommy, daddy," she whispered "I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to leave me. I miss you." She finally decided to bury her parents. She gently put the two figures in small caskets that for some reason she had. She placed them in the freezer to keep them cool while she got their headstone ready. She needed something big, something that everyone could see. And, also it had to be near the ocean. She looked out her window to find the perfect spot. She saw her statue. She thought for a long time. Finally, she came to a decision to tear down the statue, and use the statue remains to make a larger statue of her parents. The next day, as quickly as the statue had come, it was gone. And, as quickly as it was gone, a new statue of her parents was replacing it. She dug a small grave, six feet down for each casket, and placed them delicately in the holes. She didn't know why, but, she felt a song was necessary for her parents. She sang a song that was called, "one more day"_

_Last night, I had a crazy dream._

_Wish was granted just for me._

_It can be for anything_

_I didn't ask for money_

_Or a mansion in Malibu_

_Instead, I asked for one more day with you._

_One more day_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, and I would be satisfied._

_But, then again, I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing, still_

_For one more day with you._

_One more day_

_Well, first I'd pray for time to crawl._

_I'd unplug the telephone, keep the TV off._

_I'd hold you every second_

_Say a million "I love you's"_

_That's what I'd do with one more day with you._

_One more day,_

_One more time,_

_One more sunset, and I would be satisfied._

_But, then again,_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing still for one more day with you_

_One more day,_

_One more time_

_One more sunset, and I would be satisfied._

_But, then again,_

_I know what it would do_

_Leave me wishing, still, for one more day_

_Leave me wishing, still, for one more day_

_Leave me wishing still, for one more day…_

_With you._

Then, a sharp pain in her abdomen woke Emily from her peaceful slumber. She rushed to her bathroom, thinking it was just a bowel movement. She couldn't have been more wrong.

_**MEANWHILE, IN A LOCATION THAT CAN ONLY BE DESCRIBED AS THERE!**_

Charlotte held her head in her hands through Mr. Milk's math lesson. He had started teaching high school to be close to miss Minty. It's not like Charlotte was listening, but, she tried to look interested (or at least CONCIOUS) through the lesson as she daydreamed about Malachi, the boy who she could never understands, death.

_Charlotte was always the single happiest teenager in the world. She was reading and talking with her cheerleader friends, Mindy and Abigail and the head cheerleader, Maggie. It was hard to believe that this Maggie was the same gloomy girl in room four, second grade. But, their laughter was interrupted by screaming. They turned around. Malachi was being chased by a horrible black alligator monster. Marvin swept her off her feet. "Come on! He'll be fine!" "No, he won't! I can feel it!" she argued, but, she was smothered out by Malachi's screams of pain and horror. They heard his last words, "__**I LOVE-ETH THOUH, VENDETTA!**__" he screamed. That was the last sound he ever made. The next day, in the newspaper, it was announced that sixteen year old Malachi Forest was dead. It is imaginable that Vendetta killed that fiend. And, Charlotte's happiness ended that day._

Suddenly, Charlotte had a sharp pain in her abdomen. Despite her pain, she raised her hand "Mr. Milk? May I go to the bathroom?" she asked, pain in her voice "yes, Charlotte." The words had barely tumbled past his teeth and lips before Charlotte took off like a shot to the bathroom. She was pushing, wondering what was happening, but, when she finally felt something, her mind immediately receded to a tumor. She just kept pushing and pushing wondering what the hell was going to come out. When she heard a loud "**PLUMP!**" and looked in the toilet… and, there was her little girl, lying in the toilet, looking at her teenage mommy.

_**AND BACK OVER HERE!**_

Emily pushed and screamed, pushed and screamed, pushed and screamed. Her mother had once described labor pains this way. _Well, maybe… no! don't you have to be pregnant to be in labor?_ To be SURE this wasn't a baby, she felt down, and felt a pair of tiny crossed feet. Emily immediately knew that she was, indeed in labor. She tried to get off the toilet, but was in too much pain to. _Well, there's not much water, or whatever it is these aliens use in the toilet. _So, Emily pushed one last time with all her might, and _**plunk!**_ The baby was out, and there was a small, whine-like cry. It made Emily want to cry, but, she knew she had to get the baby out. she lifted her child out of the toilet, and asked, "how did I not know this? I could've aborted!" then, scolded herself for such a thought. She immediately knew she needed help. So, she just started to scream. This wasn't a scream of words, no, this was just a horror movie, please don't kill me scream. As she was holding her wailing newborn, she studied her features. She had lovely red hair, just like her daddy had, and her mommy's shiny green eyes. Now that she thought about it, she saw a light brown tint to the eyes, and a lovely black shine to her hair. She started to wail alongside her baby girl. To think, her last piece of Malachi, for that matter the last piece of EARTH she would ever hug, ever kiss, ever see, ever love was now sitting in her lap, wailing her little lungs out. Her purple eyed father came bounding in the room in purple pajamas, and was in shock when he saw his daughter holding a child.

_**ONCE AGAIN, OVER THERE**_

Charlotte studied the girls' features. She immediately knew it was Marvin's baby. She had a lovely brown tint to her blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes with the loveliest brown shading you'd ever see in your life. She knew she and the baby needed help. She whipped off her blue hoodie, and swaddled the little girl in it (she learned how to wrap a baby in home ec, the one class Emily had allowed, whoop dee friggin' doo) and whipped out her cell phone. She texted Marvin, and typed in, "I just had a baby! OMG! SOS!" she waited a minute, rocking the baby. And, finally she got back a text that said, "BRT." Within what seemed like thirty seconds, Marvin was in the bathroom calling "Charlotte? Where are you?" "**IN HERE**! **OMG**, **I HAD A BABY**, **MARVIN**! **WE'RE PARENTS**! **OMG**!" Marvin burst into the bathroom, and nearly jumped back when he saw his girlfriend, holding a baby. He pointed at them, and said a line he hadn't had to say since the fiends all died, and Emily went goth. "my-my baby?" Charlotte laughed "you knucklehead! Of course she's your baby!" Marvin quickly called 911, and sat down next to his young family.

_**BACK IN THAT PLACE I REFER TO AS HERE, BUT REALLY SHOULDN'T BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN I SAY HERE AND THERE, SO I'LL JUST CALL IT THE MASSIVE. ANYWAY,**_

_**EH-HEM,**_

_**BACK ON THE MASSIVE,**_

"it's going to be ok, sweetie." Purple assured Emily "no, it's not, daddy!" she wailed "I didn't have any prenatal care, I didn't eat right, I'm sixteen years old!" she gently stroked the head of her baby with her thumb-less hand. "she's actually really beautiful." Red grinned, looking at his little human granddaughter. "Yeah, but, she might be sick." Emily turned to her baby, stroked back her hair with one finger, and started to talk to her. "Some children are born with sickly hearts, and the gentle fingers of the doctor perform miracles to make them well." The baby thought _oh, yes. But, my heart is healthy. You have a healthy daughter, mommy._ Emily's cooing was interrupted by the medical staff bursting into the room, and putting her on a gurney. They swaddled the baby, and took her away.

_**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE PLACE I CALL THERE BUT REALLY SHOULDN'T BECAUSE THIS IS GETTING REALLY CONFUSING AND I SHOULD SHUT UP AND JUST CALL IT EARTH. OKAY, LET ME TRY THAT AGAIN;**_

_**EH-HEM**_

_**MEANWHILE, BACK ON EARTH**_

Finally, after fifteen tense minutes, the paramedics arrived. Marvin was pushed out of the way by one paramedic, and the baby was rushed away into an ambulance. Charlotte doubled over as much as she could, what with being on a gurney. "Something's coming out of me again!" they all assumed it was her afterbirth, but, within minutes, a baby boy entered this world. He had blonde shading over his brown hair, and a sweet blue tint to his brown eyes. The paramedics swaddled him in tin-foil, like they had his sister. Charlotte almost cried "why the hell didn't I know about this? I could've aborted!" then, she scolded herself for such a thought as she was wheeled into an ambulance. "My girlfriend!" Marvin called out to her "go to your next class," she called back to him "I'll be fine!" Marvin looked worried as the doors closed, but went to his next class.

_**MEANWHILE, BACK ON THE MASSIVE**_

"Daddies, something's coming out of me! Again!" Emily shrieked, as she clutched her belly on the gurney. Every irken in the room assumed it was her afterbirth but, within minutes, a baby boy entered this world. This baby looked a bit more like his mommy, but, still had traces of his daddy in him. His black hair was shining with orange, and his brown eyes sparkled with a bit of green. This child was swaddled in a purple towel, unlike his sister who was swaddled in a red towel. Emily was immediately taken away to be examined. It was hours before Emily was allowed to hold hr children, but, when she did, it was worth everything she had been through. She would've normally yelled at the children and the multiverse for costing her everything she once held dear. But, she had a little more than that now. She had her children. She had her new parents, she had herself, and she had a promise. 1) She was going to tell her babies all about Malachi. 2) she was going to give each of her children a name that reminded her of the people she loved and lost. And, 3), she was going to see them again. She looked at her children, and giggled slightly for reasons unknown to even her. But, she looked at her son and said, "Viktor Grudge." Then, looked at her baby daughter and said, "Mary Antoinette Violet." She wondered what Charlotte was going to name her first children.

_**MEANWHILE, ON EARTH,**_

Well, Emily, you're about to find out!

"I'm scared, grandma." Charlotte whimpered, ready to cry at the drop of bad news. "I'm sure they're going to be fine, dearie." She said, with a grin. You'd think the old lady would be angrier that her granddaughter had gotten herself pregnant at the age of sixteen. And, yet, she was happy as a bucket of cookies (wtc?) To have two grandchildren. Marvin rushed in, pushed the old lady to the floor, and kissed Charlotte. "How are the twins?" "No word yet." They completely ignored the "oh, how lovely! I have drain bamage!" finally, two nurses came in, each pushing a small bundle in a baby bed. One was blue, and one as pink. The nurse with the pink bundle handed it to Marvin, and the one with a blue blanket handed it to Charlotte. Each decided to name the child they were holding. Marvin smiled at his new little girl, and said, "Elizabeth Alice." Charlotte looked at her new little boy, and said, "Jesus Lathan." She kissed the boys forehead, and, even though they didn't know it, Emily and Charlotte said at the exact same time, "I guess I'm not COMEPLETELY alone."


End file.
